Survior: Bathroom Naruto Edition
by Sasuke23
Summary: the Naruto cast go on a Survior challenge. who will be the big winner? Read&Review please! My first fic ever!


Survivor: Bathroom Naruto Edition.

BY: Sasuke23

DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Naruto! Pls. don't sue me!

A/N: hey guys! Welcome to my first every Naruto Fic! I'd like to thanx my sister for helping me with this one... hehe... thanx SIS! anyway, I hope you'll like this and Pls. read and review, Ok? thanx!

7 players, 1 bathroom. will they survive 30 days inside a bathroom without food or water? and win the ultimate prize of One million yen? find out in survivor: bathroom naruto edition!

The players; Naruto...

NARUTO: hehe... (peace sign)

Sakura...

SAKURA: (smiles)

Sasuke...

SASUKE: tch...

Ino...

INO: I'm gonna win this thing! (raises fist)

Choji...

CHOJI: (munches on pork rinds) munch, munch...

Kiba... (this time, without Akamaru)

KIBA: Yo! (waves)

Pakkun...(kakashi's Dog)

PAKKUN: (smiles with his droopy-face) ...

Now let's begin the game! SURVIVOR: BATHROOM NARUTO EDITION!

Day 1...

NARU: So... how is everyone doing?

(all murmurs random responses)

NARU: ooo...kay.. hmm...

(crickets chirping)

NARU: Nice weather we're having huh?

(everyboby nodded.)

NARU: yeah... (sighs) ...

CHO: (munches on his 5th bag of pork rinds) hmm... huh? (looks inside bag) aww... man, its all gone! dang! I guess i'll just get more from my supplies. (gets his bagpack from his back and rummages inside it) ... what the--!

sorry Choji, you know the rules.. no food or water in this contest.

CHO: WHAAAAATTT! b-but how can I survive without food!

well, it is survivor.. you must survive on your own without relying on manifactured goods.

CHO: (eyes twitching) GAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I don't like this! I'm outta here! (steps out of bathtub, loud alarms were turned on and two huge bodyguard-like men came out and took choji outside the bathroom.)

CHO: who wants to hang in a place without food anyway? hmp!

that's one gone and six more to go... who will be the next contestant to step out of the bathroom?

Day 7...

NARU: augh... i've been so bored for the last 7 days! (turns to Sakura) Sakura, will you play with me!

SAKU: Naruto! you know i don't like to play you're stupid childish games! especially with YOU!

NARU: (sobs) Sa-sakura... You're MEAN! (cries)

SAKU: whatever... you cry baby!

SASU: 'geez...'

INO: oh sasuke, are you bored too? I'd gladly play any game with you! (giggles)

SASU: 'oh boy...here we go again!' (sighs) three, two, one...

SAKU: INO YOU PIG! stop slobbering all over sasuke! he doesn't want to play with you! (turns to sasuke) right sasuke?

SASU: ... (annoyed)

INO: I'm not a PIG! you're just jealous that sasuke likes me and not you, you mutant forehead! (sticks out tongue)

SAKU: why i outta!

(Sakura and Ino began thier bickering)

KIBA: now, now girls. stop it...

SAKU and INO: STAY OUT OF THIS!

KIBA: ulp... okay then... (sighs)

SASU: ugh... this is stupid. hmm... (thinks) 'aha!'

SASU: Sakura? Ino?

SAKU and INO: (stops and looks dreamily at Sasuke) Yes Sasuke?

SASU: (plucks a strand of hair from his head and shows it to the two girls) See this?

SAKU and INO: (nods their head furiously) uh-huh... uh-huh...

SASU: (smirks) well then, go... GET IT! (throws strand of hair outside the bathtub)

SAKU and INO: (jumps out the tub together) MINE! (alarm bells rang and the big guys returns again)

SAKU: WHAT THE--! O.O;

INO: oh no...

SAKU: Ino, this is all your fault! (guy #1 grabs her arm and led her out the bathroom)

INO: nuh-uh... its your fault! (guy #2 did the same)

SAKU: gaaaaaaahhhh! I hate you INO YAMANAKA!

INO: I hate you too, SAKURA HARUNO! grr...

SASU: hm... (sighs) 'oh yeah! I knew that would work! that takes care of those two! nyahahahahahaha!'

NARU: huh? --?

KIBA: o.O; (sweatdrops)

PAKKUN: ... (sweatdrops)

that's two out, four to go.. Who will be the next player to be eliminated?

Day 17...

They're hungry, they're really hunrgy... and to naruto's case he's 'bored as hell'.

NARU: (mumbles gibberish) (eyes twitches.)

KIBA: Naruto? are you ok?

NARU: I'm fine, I'm ok, I'm-- (collapses on the middle of the tub)

KIBA: uh... are you sure?

NARU: peachy-kean, fine and dandy mommy! duhahahahaha...

KIBA: O.O; okay? Naruto completely lost his mind.

NARU: nyahahaha... (goes over to pakkun and slid his arms around him) you're a cute puppy! I like you! (turns to kiba) mommy can I keep the doggy? Pls. mommy, pls? i'll be a good boy...

KIBA: uh... O.o; sure, whatever.

NARU: yey! (faces pakkun) you're my doggy now... nyahahaha... (licks Pakkun's face)

PAKKUN: ugh... (shivers)

NARU: wee! I have a puppy! i'm gonna call you, Mr. Shinkledoddle! (hugs pakkun)

PAKKUN: uh... help?

NARU: WEEE! (collapses on the tub again and rolls around)

SASU: (annoyed) ... hmm... 'ok!' hey, Naruto!

NARU: yes, aunt Mary lou?

SASU: O.O; 'mary lou?' uhm... i have a present for you outside that door. (points to door of bathroom.)

NARU: really? does Mr. Shinkledoodle has one too?

SASU: uh, yeah! sure... why don't you get it for him?

NARU: yey! (jumps out the tub and alarms went on) ... huh? oohhh... pretty bells! is it Christmas mommy?

KIBA: ... uh... yea.

NARU: yey! presents! (the two guys return to do their job) ooh... Santa! and rudolph! but... where's his red nose? (grabs him by the arms) where are we going santa? are you gonna take me on a sleigh ride? Okay! bye mommy! bye Aunt Mary Lou! bye Mr. Shinkledoodle! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

KIBA: (sweatdrops)

PAKKUN: ... good riddance.

SASU: hmm... (silent) 'OH YEAH! I'm so good!' ... dang.

there goes another one... and we have 3 more contestant.

Day 25...

they're tired, they're hungry, and it's time for voting the unworthy one...

sasuke?

SASU: (helds up his paper and wrote... Mr. SHINKLEDOODLE aka; PAKKUN)

PAKKUN: hey.

Kiba?

KIBA: (helds up paper and it said; AUNT MARY LOU aka; SASUKE)

SASU: (glares)

last but not the least; PAKKUN...

PAKKUN: (helds paper by his mouth and it said; NARUTO's MOMMY aka; KIBA)

KIBA: I am NOT Naruto's MOMMY!

then... the voting is equal. we do not have an eliminated person. Let's get back to our game.

SASU: hmm...(silent) 'I gotta get rid of one of these lugheads... but how?' (thinks) 'hehe... got it.'  
(turns to Kiba) hey Kiba, is this your first time to be separated from Akamaru?

KIBA: uh... yeah. sort of...

SASU: that's nice. but who's taking care of him?

KIBA: oh. he's on his own... he's old enough to take care of his own self.

SASU: are you sure? isn't He like 3 years old? I mean, that's still a little pup.

KIBA: O.O; ... now that you mentioned it... it is true... well...

SASU: Oh my god! you left him alone? who will open his canned Dog food and feed him?

KIBA: uh...

SASU: who will take him every morning for his walk!

KIBA: um...(starting to panic)

SASU: WHOSE GONNA TAKE OFF HIS FLEAS !

KIBA: GAAAAAAAHHHHH! AKAMARU NEEDS ME! (jumps out of the tub and the alarms went on) I'm coming akamaru buddy! (The big guys went inside for kiba but he nudges them off) Outta my way, My best buddy needs me!

BIG GUYS: uh... Ah well...

SASU: (mentaly laughing his brains off) ... poor kiba.

PAKKUN: I'm gonna miss Naruto's mommy. he.he.he..

that's one down, two more to go... Who will be the big winner? Sasuke or Pakkun?

Day 28...

two more days before the last day and we have two remaining contestant. Who will be the ultimate Survivor; bathroom winner?

PAKKUN: you know, I haven't told my jokes in a while... wanna listen to them?

SASU: ugh... maybe later...

PAKKUN: come on... you'll like it.

SASU: tch.

PAKKUN: I'll take that as a yes.

SASU: (sighs) ... 'now, how can i get rid of this one?' hmm... (thinks)

PAKKUN: let me tell you about this guy in pub...

SASU: 'i can tell him, kakashi-sensei died and he had to attend his funeral and... No. that's so obvious, Kakashi can't die easily... hmm... what else? (continues to think.)

PAKKUN: ...and he said 'hey buddy, I wouldn't be doing that' and he said...

SASU: maybe I could... nah, too easy. Or I can just... hmm... no, too stupid. (Continues this train of thoughts, ignoring pakkun and his corny jokes.)

(After hours and hours of Pakkun telling the most annoying and corny jokes and Sasuke's unstoppable ideas of getting rid of the Dog, He had had it!)

SASU: (eyes twitching)

PAKKUN: ...and now the policeguy didn't know what to do, must he throw the pie or just serve it on his face? I mean it's just the same...

SASU: 'i can't take this anymore! I can't think of anything to get rid of this mut and his corny jokes! I gotta get outta here or i'll get crazy! GAAAAHHHHH!'

PAKKUN: ...so he let him have it. In his face! ha.ha.ha.ha... get it?

SASU: (faces Pakkun with his eyes twitching) SHUT THE HELL UP WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES! I can't take it anymore! Who wants to win this stupid contest anyway! DAMN! (steps out of the tub, alarm sounds and then the big guys enter and took Sasuke)

SASU: that's right boys, take me out of here...

and there we have it... Our very first Survivor; Bathroom champion; PAKKUN!

Congratulations Pakkun!

PAKKUN: hehe... that works everytime.

(thousands and thousands of paper yen showered the whole bathroom)

PAKKUN: (dances while sitting on the floor, his face still his same expression) oh yeah, go pakkun. Go pakkun it's your birthday. uh-huh, uh-huh... Go me. Go me..

KAKASHI: (from the audience, weeps) that's my Dog! (sobs)

PAKKUN: Go me. Go me. oh yeah Im the winner, your the loser. Go me. Go me..(still dancing while sitting)

dance pakkun, dance... 

END

A/N: read and review please! thanx! hope you enjoyed that one! 


End file.
